


Simply Complex

by WritingToKeepMySanity



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Relationships, F/M, Fluff, My OTP, oxymoron, percabeth, so sweet my teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingToKeepMySanity/pseuds/WritingToKeepMySanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was the biggest oxymoron ever.</p><p>Simple, yet complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is my first fic on the site, so please excuse random spaces--I'm still figuring out the formatting. This is just some Percabeth fluff. Hope you enjoy! Peace, love, and sanity!

Percy liked things simple. He liked his Coke from a can and his waffles blue. He fought with a ballpoint pen and white-and-silver faced watch. His wardrobe consisted of t-shirts and jeans. His hair was, simply put, messy (oh, alright. It looked like a harpy had been nesting in it, but it was too much to ask to do much more than—attempt—to brush it every morning). He liked the sea calm (unless he was fighting. T hen he liked the occasional hurricane) and the beach quiet.

In short, Percy tried to keep life simple. 

Never, not in his wildest dreams (and he'd had some pretty crazy dreams), did he ever think he'd wind up loving a gray-eyed blonde who  liked  things complicated.

She liked sparkling water (Percy figured there should only be water or soda—none of this in-between stuff) and olives on her pizza (not that Percy had anything against olives, but cheese pizza was so awesome by itself, why ruin it with extra toppings?). She always had a schedule for the day and a book under her arm. She wanted to be an architect, and talked about structural supports and angles and facades until his eyes glazed over. She’d call him a Seaweed Brain in one breath, then kiss him in the next (not that he necessarily hated that part — he just didn’t get why she called him names first).

In short, they shouldn’t have worked out (but they did). They should ’ ve hated each other (but they don’t… at least, not anymore).

Their relationship was the biggest oxymoron ever. 

Simple, yet complex.

It’s so simple to lace her fingers with his.  Effortless to toss his arm over her shoulder. Secret glances turned not-so-secretive, as they did it so often. Stolen kisses were second nature. Wrapping their arms around the other to remind them that they were still there, still together, was a reflex. It was just … Easy, being with the other.

And yet …

Her hard glare sent him running the other direction. His confusion caused her to roll her eyes. She’d get caught up in her work and, her vision tunneling, shut him out. He was  just so protective that it could get overbearing. They’d fight and ignore each other for a week (they always made up, though — they’d never admit it, but they hated the ignoring-each-other part). It was just so … Difficult, sometimes, being together.

But no matter what the challenge they faced, fighting or not, they always had each other ’ s backs in a battle.

Even when he seems to be falling for a mortal girl.

Even when she seems torn between the past and present.

Percy ’ s not sure when he realizes it, but he finds himself thinking that, if everything were so simple, life would get boring (as boring as life can get when you’re a demi-god). Maybe he needed something a little complex to keep life interesting. And Annabeth has promised to do her best.

Annabeth would rather face spiders (scratch that: maybe just a pack of hellhounds and a Fury or two) than admit it, but she knows she over-thinks, over-complicates things. If she doesn ’ t sit back and take it easy once in a while, she ’ ll miss everything. That ’ s where a certain seaweed-brained son of Poseidon comes in.

Blonde hair, black hair. Gray eyes and green. West Coast, East Coast.  Spontaneous and calculating. Wisdom, water. Order and chaos. Everything about them says a relationship shouldn’t work. But it did.

Even if it was simply complex.


End file.
